The sun has set on our frienship
by THE BLIND KING
Summary: Kanzaki joins Nagisa as they watch the sunset in Okinawa


AN: I don't own anything

Kanzaki looked at him from a distance. She wanted to thank him for what he did bringing them that medicine even though their lives were not in danger. He sat in the shore looking at the setting sun leaning his back onto a log. She made her way over to him. "Hey Nagisa mind if I join you?" "Oh uhh yeah sure it's okay." She looked at the sunset with him it was already their last night at Okinawa. "So I guess I should thank you for beating Takaoka for me once again." "It was pretty close." "How are those injuries of yours?" "They will heal in time." At least he made it out alive, but with a few wounds. "Did you think it would work?" "Hmm?" "That technique of yours the clap stunner." "I doubted myself for a split second before I decided to use it." "Well at least you know it works." "Yeah."

The sun was already in it's final moments before fully setting. "So why are you here?" "Well I just wanted to think to myself that's all. And you?" "I wanted to come here to thank you." "Oh you're welcome." You really are too kind sometimes. "So Nagisa how does it feel to beat someone who is superior to you in almost all aspects?" "Well it feels unreal, but I'm glad that I beat him. Wait almost all aspects?" "Well he doesn't have your looks or kindness." He blushed. "Umm thanks." Cute. "So are you sure you're okay Kanzaki?" "Yeah the symptoms subsided now I feel better than ever." "Well that's good." I wonder what he looks like with... "Hey Nagisa I've only ever seen you with your hair in a ponytail, or wearing the pigtails, but never without the hairbands what do you look like?" "Do you want me to take them off?" "Please if it's not too much to ask." "Umm okay."

As he moved his arm up he winced in pain. "Oh Nagisa are you okay?" "Yeah it's nothing." "Let me see if you opened up your wounds." He lifted his shirt showing the bandages he had on his body. She placed her hand to see if he hadn't opened any. "Wow Kanzaki your hands are really warm and soft." Nagisa blushed from the contact Kanzaki blushed as well. Here I thought that years of playing video games would make them callous shows what I know. "Umm thank you Nagisa. Well it looks like your wounds are fine." He sighed in relief. "Well that's good." "Here let me do it then." Kanzaki got closer to him and placed both his hands on top of his head. She found the hairbands and removed them. When she saw his hair fall down she was awe struck. He was just so beautiful. I can understand why he doesn't wear it down, but still he is just so... "Umm Kanzaki are you okay?" "Umm yeah why do you ask?" "It's just that you kinda just stared at me." "Oh I'm sorry it's just that well you look really adorable, and cute." His whole face turned red. "Umm I..." I said that out loud didn't I. "Well you look really good with your hair down." "Thanks."

The way he looked with his hair down and the lighting it was perfect. It was like Kanzaki was looking at a painting. She felt her heart beat a little faster. While she won't deny that she felt something for Nagisa she didn't want to make it weird between the two, but if she were honest with herself she could be just a little selfish just for right now. They sat there still gazing at the setting sun. She wanted to reach for his hand it was right there all alone and defenseless. How should I approach this? "So Kanzaki do you think Karasuma and Irina will get together?" "Well maybe, but with that weird anecdote of hers it's hard to say." "Yeah it was definitely something." "So how was it?" "Hmm?" "Her lips how did they feel?" He blushed at the question. They all saw how Irina kissed Nagisa. The boy got to live a fantasy of students wanting to make out with their teachers. Then again they all got a chance too even some of the girls. She remembered how she almost got kissed once. Then she remembered she saw them both kissing one more time in the shed although that time was because Nagisa had compiled more notes on Korosensei. "Well it was good, but I had never been kissed before that so..." "Yeah I understand."

Kanzaki looked at his hand once more. Hmm maybe if I... Yes that should work. "You know Nagisa I don't think you would have done it." "Done what?" "I don't think you would have killed Takaoka." "Why?" She then reached for his hands, and felt them. "Because these hands aren't meant for killing." "Kanzaki I..." She looked at him there was a tint of red in his cheeks. She could feel a warmth in her face as well. "Thank you." "It's just not who you are Nagisa, you're different." He then looked at their hands holding one another. "Thank you Kanzaki." She smiled at him. "It's nothing." Then she let go of one of his hands, but kept the other hand interlocked with hers. He didn't appear to be bothered by it. She felt how he tightened his grip just a bit. I guess he is glad that he wasn't compared to a killer. Though it makes you wonder how someone like him could hurt anybody. "Umm you know Kanzaki you looked really beautiful in that picture." She blushed at the comment. "Umm what picture?" "Do you remember when we went to Kyoto and..." Then she remembered. "Oh that picture." "Yeah." "Umm why are you bringing it up now?" "It's just that after what you said about my hair I thought..." "Oh umm thanks."

Well there they were hands interlocked, and the setting sun. Maybe I should plant a kiss on his cheek as a thank you. Kanzaki closed her eyes and prepared herself, then she went for it. She felt her lips touch something soft and warm, but it wasn't a cheek. She opened her eyes to see that she planted a kiss in his lips. She immediately pulled back. "Hey Kanzaki I'm sorry I..." "No it's fine... It was my fault." She could feel her heart beating faster. They felt so warm and soft. She placed a finger on her lips tracing the places where their lips met. "I thought that you were a good kisser." She turned around to see him. He was clearly embarrassed by the comment he made. "Umm thank you Nagisa." She didn't want to look in his direction. Then she broke the silence. "Did you think that I was good?" "Yeah I... I really umm liked it." "You know that was the first time that I..." "I'm sorry if I..." "No it's okay. I'm kind of glad that it was..." Okay almost let it slip. There was along pause between the two. "So Nagisa would you mind if I... Umm... If I... Would you mind if I did it again?" Her heart felt like it was ready to burst. "Umm why?" "I just didn't get to enjoy it that's all." "Are you sure I mean I wouldn't want to..." "Please."

She tightened her grip on his hand. "Okay for you I'll be your first." "Thank you." They both leaned in on each other and their lips met. They stayed like that neither one of them wanting to let go. Then they both ran out of air. Kanzaki pressed her forehead against his before leaning in for another kiss. It was sweet, warm, innocent, and passionate. She was glad that it was him. Then the sun finally began to disappear just over the horizon. She rested her head on his chest as she looked at the sight before her. She could hear his heart beat getting slower. He probably enjoyed it just as much as I did. I guess the sun has finally set on our friendship hasn't it Nagisa.

AN: Shout out to my buddy Xx-DarkCrimson-xX for helping me come up with this idea. Yo man if you are reading this I got inspired from that fic you were planning then I thought about that scene in the anime where the sun sets on Okinawa. So yeah three fics in two days not bad.


End file.
